Postal service companies or home delivery companies sort objects such as parcels or packages which have been picked up, according to their destinations. For example, packages which have been picked up are gathered at a specified sorting place, sorted there according to their destinations, and loaded onto trucks, for example. In the sorting place, conveyor lines run in all directions, and packages which have been picked up are gathered by destinations. The conveyor lines in the sorting place include a main conveyance path which splits into a plurality of sub-conveyance paths (child conveyance paths), each of which also splits into a plurality of sub-conveyance paths (grandchild conveyance paths) and great grandchild conveyance paths.
Nowadays, picked-up packages are sorted in a more detailed manner, which may cause the conveyor lines to be more complicated. Therefore, the conveyor lines are three-dimensionally assembled such that a horizontal conveyance path is provided over or below another horizontal conveyance path and packages are delivered between the upper and lower horizontal conveyance paths. Lifting and lowering apparatuses used for such purpose include, for example, an apparatus that lifts and lowers a lifting and lowering table with a pantograph mechanism. Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration for conveying an object by moving up and down a frame-shaped carriage, which is connected to a wire rope suspended around a pulley provided with a driving motor, in the height direction.